1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable golf ball cleaning device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a belt worn container housing a sponge that is specifically adapted to clean the surface of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of golf ball cleaners is known in the art. Such cleaners typically include a housing retaining a volume of fluid. The housing is mounted upon a post embedded within the ground. These golf ball cleaning devices are positioned at various locations around a golf course to allow users to clean their golf balls during a game of golf. However, such cleaning devices suffer a draw back insomuch as they are stationary. Consequently, users can wash their golf balls only at particular times and locations throughout the course of a golf game. As any golfer knows, golf balls become dirty and soiled at various times during a round of golf—not just when a player has access to a ball washer. To remedy this, portable golf ball washers have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,232 to Frey discloses a portable ball washer that includes a fluid reservoir within a sealed housing and a concave portion that contains a moisture retaining paid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,464 to Shioda discloses a golf ball cleaning device including a ball cleaning pad of a water absorbent material and a waterproof backing that is attachable to a golfer and that can be used for wiping a ball.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,066 to Gomez discloses a golf ball cleaning apparatus that includes a water tight container with a hinged lid that stores a cleaning implement.
Despite the presence of these designs, there exists a need in the art for a portable golf ball washer that allows users to clean their golf balls in an easy and effective manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable golf ball washer that stores a volume of cleaning fluid in a spill-proof manner and that is not susceptible to leaking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a user manipulable cleaning implement that can be used without a user getting cleaning fluid on their hands.